The Adventures Of Spirit Detective Yusuke Uremeshi
by Ivyfox
Summary: friend wrote it


~~~Me: this isn't my story it's my friend's actually she wants me to put it on oh yes I don't own yyh either but anyways my fiend's name is Moriko Mon-Lykosa Crytillia. PLEASE REVIEW FOR HER THANKS!

~The Adventures Of Spirit Detective Yusuke Uremeshi~ 

&

~The Forrest Of Nyx~

chapt. 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Spirit world, as it always was, that's how the beings there preferred it. Kurama and Yusuke hiked through the forest, and Yusuke listened to the soft crunch of wet bracken beneath his feet, turning at every small disturbance in the forest's natural silence. 

"Remind me again exactly _how_ we got lost Kurama?" Yusuke snapped at his redheaded fox friend for the third time in the past half hour. 

"Yusuke, please, be patient. I have told you before, I do not know. After that explosion…"

"I swear we've passed this rock at least a hundred times already dang it!" 

"No, we have not. I'm quite sure of it. Once we reach that portal erected by Sakyo we'll be on our way."

"Whoever thought such a freak would do something to help us?"

"I'm sure it was not intentional."

Yusuke walked on, the annoying crunch of leaves and branches beneath his sneakers was getting on his nerves; and the damp air clung to him like a second skin.

"This fog is _really_ getting to me! What _is it _with you demons, can't you stand for a sunny day once in a millennium?!" 

Yusuke was only picking on his friend to hide his own fears. There had been an explosion in Koenma's office, one minute he was staring at the pacifier-sucking toddler, the next he was in the midst of the Spirit world forest. And it only made him more nervous that Kurama didn't know where they were. Kurama usually had all the answers. 

A rustle sounded in the brush and Yusuke jumped. Kurama turned, sniffing the air, as foxes do, and whispered. "It is nothing Yusuke. Only a lower class beast." And as if on cue out ran a red-skinned, horned demon, his golden eyes glaring at the two half human brats who dared to disturb his sleep. 

"Yusuke," Kurama spoke in his ever-maddening tone, the tone that never seemed to be upset or lost, or scared. "Why is it you're so tense?"

"I'm not tense! EEEEYYHHH!" He lifted one leg up as another beast slithered beneath him. "Okay, so maybe I am a little uptight, so what?" He started off again; following a path that he swore only led them deeper into the mysterious woods.

"It's about Tuguro. Isn't it?" 

"Yeh?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "And if it is?"

"He's dead Yusuke, you killed him yourself. You felt his energy drain from his body completely. You need not worry that he's behind every rock and tree, nor that he is the cause for every night sound." "True, but I'm only thinking…I mean, come on Kurama, we got zapped here from Pacifier breath's office! Things like that aren't supposed to happen so fast!"

"In other words, if you're not completely prepared, nothing should occur anywhere at any time." 

"Yeah, that's about right."

Another noise overhead made the boys glance up. A demon with wings looked hungrily at them with bloodshot eyes, but didn't stop though whatever it was could have easily picked either one of the two boys up in its talons, and carried them of to who knows where.

"This place is weird. When are we gonna reach that portal Kurama?"

"Soon, I'm sure."

"Better be. I'm gonna miss dinner."

"Your mother is cooking?" Kurama spoke with mild surprise. Atsuko never cooked. She partied. Even he knew that.

"Nope. Kaiko." 

"Ah. Young love."

"I'm warning you, I'm at my fuse's end fox boy." 

"I know Yusuke."

Silence. Then…CRACK

"What was that?" Yusuke spun on his heel, looking at everything quickly, then doing a double take. 

"I believe it was _that_." Kurama pointed to a strange being in a tree. It swung with the breeze, causing the branches around it to rub against the tree trunk. 

"What the heck _is_ it?" Yusuke stepped in for a closer look. Whatever it was, it had blue skin around the head, but the body was pale, like human skin. In fact, every feature outside the bloated face was human. Yusuke heard Kurama let out a short gasp.

"What is it?" He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and sweat rolled down his back. 

"Yusuke, this is a human."

chap. 2

"Yusuke, this is a human."

"No, it can't be, look at the face, it's all purplish and blue, and bloated it couldn't be…"

Then he saw. Kurama was correct. Whoever this _had _been, was strangled. Yusuke pulled the body from the tree and it hit the ground with a loud thud. The arms flopped out around the corpse, and the tongue lolled out of its mouth. There was a cord twisted tightly around the thing's throat, it had suffered. _He _had suffered. This thing _was_ human. 

"Whatdya think happened?"

"I think he was strangled."

"No, I mean who did it?"

"I have no clue."

"Something feels weird, and this might sound strange to you, but I wish Kuabara was here. At least he could tell us whether the thing that did this was still around."

"I don't think Kuabara would last long in a place like this."

"Yeah, that's right. Maybe Shizuru then." 

"Yes…pity Koenma hasn't done anything to take us back home yet."

"He's probably frying fish again."

Kurama chuckled. "We should hurry, it's getting dark."

"_Getting _dark? Hey man, it _is _dark."

"It gets…much darker here, in the Nyx Forrest."

"So that's what this place is called?"

"Yes, Nyx means night. The center of the forest, where we should find the portal is completely enclosed in darkness. It's called Erebus. Which means, as it should, darkness."

"Great, I hope you brought a flashlight or something."

"Nothing of the sort. I was ill prepared."

"You know I don't have anything."

"I can see somewhat in darkness, but not well enough to navigate. We'll have to guess at it, there's no sunlight in Erebus. Ever."

"Cheery."

As they walked on they listened to demons howling in the distance, and Yusuke shivered. He was rarely scared, but never could be sure he finished Tuguro off entirely. What if he was still lurking, waiting to take revenge…"

"Look! There!" Kurama pointed to a path made of black stone. 

"Hmm…I've heard of a yellow brick road, but ebony is another way to go."

"It should lead to Erebus, follow it, but do not step on it."

"And if I do?"

"You will lose all memory of anything you've ever known in this life and the last."

"I'll be careful."

They walked to the right side of the path, and only when they had been walking for several minutes did Yusuke realize it was not a path at all, but a small stream. 

"Hey Kurama, what's in this stream?"

"Nothing. No life can survive in it. It runs straight from the realms of Tarturus."

"Where's that?"

"The underworld. It's a dangerous river, of the four; it is the most deadly. A stream that has risen to the surface, a leakage perhaps, from the river Styx." 

"Isn't that the river Botan patrols?"

"Partially. She isn't _the _Thanatos, however she serves Koenma in that position, so bringing it up with her would not be wise."

"I'm usually not. You forget who you're talking to."

"Sometimes I do."

"Hey!"

"You said it, not me."

"You're supposed to disagree."

"I don't." Kurama smiled to show he was only joking. 

Soon any trace of light was gone, and Erebus surrounded them. "Kurama? You sill here?"

"Yes, I can barely see five feet in front of me."

"Better than me."

"Yusuke, use your spirit orb."

"How will that help?"

"It should light the way for us. Direct power into your palm, and use it as one might a candle."

"Let me try…" Yusuke pushed energy into his palm and it did light the way, not well enough to see more than ten feet in front of him, but better than total blindness.

"Good." Kurama glanced around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Demons."

"Why? Are they supposed to be super scary in Erebus or something?" Yusuke choked off a laugh as Kurama replied, "yes." 

"Why do weird things always happen to me? If I live through this, I'll have until I get home, then Kaiko will slap me around a while for being late to her dinner, and my mom will ground me, and Pacifier Breath will be mad…"

"Quiet!" Kurama pressed a finger to his lips, signaling Yusuke to shut up. 

"Do you hear something?" Yusuke whispered. 

Kurama nodded ever so slightly, he had frozen in his footsteps, and so had Yusuke. They stood there, Yusuke already drenched in seat, and his spirit orb was the only light in the realm of eternal shadows. He might have stood there frozen stiff for hours, or maybe it was only minutes. Time slipped by him, through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. What broke the silence was a growl and a grunt. Something slammed itself down onto Kurama, and he cried out. 

Yusuke had to do something, but had to hold the spirit orb in one hand as well. He pressed himself inside to force energy to shine around his body, leaving his fists free. The creature was large, like a bear, only uglier. It was brown; it's long stringy hair was covering Kurama, saliva dripped onto the yoko's; face, and as Kurama struggled into a position where he could grab his rose, then the demon bit hard into his shoulder, blood sprayed everywhere, covering Yusuke. The thing's teeth were several inches long, and Yusuke, in no less than five seconds had his spirit gun aimed and fired.

"SPIRIT GUN!" It hit the beast and the thing fell over, wounded, but nowhere near death. 

"Kurama!" Yusuke ran to his injured friend. Kurama stumbled over and leaned against a rooting tree. Blood gushed from his shoulder and he attempted to slow the steady flow with his hands, which didn't do much good, blood flowed between his fingers and onto the ground. 

"Here," Yusuke ripped off his green sleeve, and wrapped it tightly around Kurama's shoulder as best he could. Sweat poured from his fox friend, and he bent his head low to the ground. "Not…much…farther…" He muttered through gasps. 

"Kurama, you can hardly move…"

"I'll be fine, please Yusuke, we have to hurry…"

"Right. Let's go." 

"Wait…" Kurama gripped Yusuke's shoulder, hard. The spirit detective turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank…you...Yusuke." And collapsed from pain and blood loss. 

chap 3

"Wait…" Kurama gripped Yusuke's shoulder, hard. The spirit detective turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank…you...Yusuke." And collapsed from pain and blood loss. 

"Oh wonderful, now I'll be on every demon's menu, lost glowing boy in forest carrying unconscious friend. All that's missing is salt."

He walked on, careful to stay clear of the river Styx. Soon another glowing light appeared from behind the trees. It was much more powerful than Yusuke's, now Yusuke could clearly see the inlet in which the light came from. The trees were knarred and twisted, and moss hung low from their drooping, leafless branches. 

"Looks like the portal." Yusuke muttered, and carried Kurama over to it. The light was blinding, and Yusuke stepped through it. 

"Leaving…so soon?" A sharp pain shot through the spirit detective's arm and he cried out almost losing grip on his friend. He stepped from the light, and stood face to face with another demon. 

"Like my luck." 

He dodged and ran; he laid Kurama down in the shelter of the light, where he could keep an eye on him. He cracked his knuckles, and waited for the repulsive creature to attack him. It stood at least eight feet high, and it had a long white face, its eyes were bloodshot, and its mouth was covered in a dark red liquid that was quickly drying. Horns sprouted from the top of its head. Its arms were long and bony with claws glinting in the portal's light, and a tail, which could probably do more damage than an alligator curled and uncurled behind it.

The thing spoke again; its raspy, high-pitched voice almost stung Yusuke's ears. "I'm still hungry, and the last human brat that tried to leave here I took care of, now I get two more mmmm…."

"Sorry, I wasn't informed Spirit World served spirit detectives, I can't stay long."

"Oh, it won't take long to eat you, and I promise I'll break your neck if you're good and come over nicely. Then you won't suffer. And I'll even do the same for your little friend." Yusuke glanced at the unconscious Kurama. He shivered. This thing wanted to _eat _them? 

"SPIRIT-" Yusuke prepared to hit the thing with his spirit gun, but whatever it was knocked him clean off his feet and bit deeply into his leg.

"AHHHHH!" The spirit detective let out an inhuman scream as he felt his muscle tissue rip open and warm blood pour out. He reached his fist up and struck the monster square in the jaw, causing it to tumble backwards. He stood, putting weight on his good leg. Now he couldn't run. 

"MMMM, your flesh is so young, so fresh. And your blood cures my thirst."

"You talk like you're about to eat me or something." Yusuke mocked. "Well think again!"

He raised his arms again, and the demon was on him in seconds. He kicked once with his good leg, and it did no good. How could he defeat an opponent he couldn't hurt? The only other attack he had was Genkai's Spirit Wave, and that took tons of energy. Did he even have it? He had to try. Not only was his life on the line (again) but so was Kurama's. 

He had trouble defending himself against the demon; he might be able to kill it, if he could only get up! "Get off of me you freak!" He kicked with both legs and pain shot through his left one where the demon had bitten through. He cried out again, the saliva from the monster's mouth dripped onto his shirt and burned holes through it. That was why his leg hurt so much; that thing's saliva was acid! His energy was low, somehow this thing was taking it from him, and he was powerless to stop it. Prospects looked dreary; at least he would die quickly…

"Rose…Whip!" Kurama's familiar voice sounded through the night, echoing off of every surface. Yusuke was jolted from his pain as the heavy demon was thrown from his body. Kurama stood two yards from it, his rose whip wrapped tightly around the thing's windpipe. 

"Now Yusuke, hurry! Use Genkai's signature technique!"

Yusuke took the stance, and pulled forth every bit of spirit energy he had left in him. "Spirit…WAVE!" As Yusuke shot forth a stream of energy Kurama jumped back, and the demon uttered one last pitiful cry as it was incinerated, and all that was left in its place was a pile of ashes.

"Thanks Kurama, I guess we're even huh?"

"Yes." He nodded. "We should go now."

They stepped through the portal, appearing back from whence they came. 

"There you two are, I was about to call my father!" Koemna fussed and ran to the limping Yusuke and the bleeding Kurama. 

"Now go tend to your wounds, you're spilling your blood all over my freshly waxed floors! Oh…" 

"A little sympathy would be nice Pacifier Breath!' Yusuke shot at him. 

"Yes, very well. I'm sorry that happened…it was a little mistake of mine you see…that portal wasn't supposed to take you to the Nyx Forrest; it was supposed to take you to your next assignment. The Castle of Theban."

"What? You can't be serious! This was all a fluke!!!??? We nearly got killed out there you pacifier junkie!" 

"I'm sorry Yusuke!"

"I swear if I didn't have a half eaten leg I'd…"

"Oh please Yusuke, you're not in any condition to even make _threats_ right now. Besides, you should be apologizing for missing my dinner!" Kaiko stood in the doorway angry as ever.

"Kaiko…I kinda got sidetracked…"

"And I kinda let Kuabara eat your meal."

"What? Kaiko, come on…you're not serious!"

"Hello Kurama let me help." Botan came in and assisted Kurama with his wound, "Yusuke, you should really come lie down now…"

"Where's that Kuabara? I'm gonna pound him so hard even Yukina won't recognize him!" 

"What is it now that you're whining about?" Hiei questioned, stepping in through the large doors and slamming them behind him in Kuabara's face. 

"Ouch! Hey Shrimp!" Kuabara yelled at Hiei. "Who did you say you were gonna pound Uremeshi?" 

"Just shut your mouth fool." Hiei snapped.

Koenma returned to his chair and sighed, "And so ends another adventure, of Spirit Detective with a temper, Yusuke Uremeshi. 

~~~Me: thanks for reading she writes great fics huh? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
